Free to Fly
by Winxcat
Summary: It's a new year at Alfea and six new roommates explore what it is like to be a fairy...Rewritten. Chapter Two: The girls are out in the City and Elera is attacked.
1. One

Stevie Rae Graceffa tied her deep brown hair into a ponytail and started to unload the things from her suitcase. She was currently in her dorm, where she would be staying for the next three years, at Alfea College for Fairies. It felt like years before it was time for her to attend the school. It was like a dream come true, but she just hoped it would be like she always dreamed.

Soon enough, Stevie Rae heard the door to the dorm open and close. Then the door to another room opened and closed. _Guess the girl already knew what bed she wanted, _Stevie Rae sighed in her mind.

When Stevie Rae was almost finished packing her clothes in her wardrobe, a girl walked into the room. Her long, brunette hair was half-tied in a ponytail and her blue-green eyes seemed kind. She smiled and flung her suitcase onto the other bed.

"Hi! I'm Constance Angel Liliana Parker, fairy of water and air. You can call me Connie," the girl said. She was clothed in a white tank top, under a blue and white cardigan, a denim skirt and dark blue ballet flats.

"I'm Stevie Rae Graceffa, fairy of Telekinesis," Stevie Rae returned the girl's smile and walked out in the lounge.

Several girls had already entered the dorm and chose their rooms. One was sitting cross-legged on one of the couches, reading the Alfea pamphlet. Her blonde hair was without a knot, with a pink flower stuck to the side while her blue eyes slowly went over every detail in the pamphlet. She was wearing a bright orange tank top with a more muted orange pair of tights and black strappy heals. Her head raised as Stevie Rae walked into the room.

"Hi! My name's Ember Rose Smith and I am the fairy of colorful fire!" she said, eyes twinkling. Stevie Rae introduced herself and sat down, picking up a magazine from the coffee table. After a while, another girl walked in from one of the other rooms.

She introduced herself as Emily, fairy of snow. Emily's brown hair fell loose around her shoulders and her blue eyes looked tired. She wore grey, loose, long sleeved, baggy top, a denim skirt and grey plimsolls. She got the other girls talking and soon Connie joined the conversation.

They were interrupted by a girl walking in the front door to the dorm, carrying red duffel. Her name was Iris, fairy of rainbows and telepathy. Her cherry red hair stood out the most but her grey-blue eyes got to Stevie Rae. _What is it with all these people and blue eyes? _She thought. She wore a turquoise colored t-shirt with pale purple, ruffled sleeves, light blue skirt and pale green peep toe shoes. The girls informed her of the only room that had space.

Iris sighed at herself for being so late and marched to the room. She pulled open the door to find a girl sitting on the bed far from the window. She was on her laptop with Beats Headphones on. Her platinum blonde hair was streaked in red, black and blue and her side bangs covered one eye. The visible eye kept changing from light blue to dark blue. Iris dropped her duffel onto her bed and looked outside the door. The other girls were peering in.

"We haven't met her yet," Emily mouthed. Iris turned back to the girl on the bed. She wore a red t-shirt with the band Emo Fairies written in white, cursive letters on it, black skinny jeans and had on fingerless gloves that typed away on her laptop. On her feet were bright red socks and she had on lots of black chunky jewelry. On the bed, next to her, was a black hat and on the ground next to her bed was a black converse.

Iris cleared her throat. The girl didn't look up.

"Hello? Hello? HELLO?" Iris shouted. The girl's eyes turned from dark blue to red. She looked up with a bitch snare.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"What's up with your eyes?" Iris asked dumbly.

"They change color according to my mood. Right now they're red, meaning I'm angry," her eyes then turned grey.

"I'm tired of talking to you right now," she spat and returned to her laptop, turning on the noise filter on the Beats Headphones. Iris decided to pack later. She walked out of the room and took a seat in the lounge. Ember got up, opened the front door, looked at the behind and returned to her seat.

"Her name is Elera Eriss, from Airets," Ember sighed.

"She's the fairy of Mind Control," Iris said using her telepathy to enter Elera's mind. She couldn't get far though, as most of Elera's thoughts were blocked, probably by her own mind control powers.

_This is going to be one eventful year; _Stevie Rae ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes.


	2. Two

"So...sushi? Or Ramen?" Stevie Rae asked as she Connie and Ember scanned the various restaurants in the City of Magix.

"Sushi, please!" Ember begged. After much arguments, the girls decided to head over to the sushi shop, to Ember's excitement.

"I can't wait for the opening ball! Prep starts tomorrow," Connie struggled with her chopsticks.

"I just want to see the cute boys," Ember smirked and waved at a boy near their table, as if to prove a point.

"Are they inviting the witches this year?" Stevie Rae asked, hoping for a no.

"Yup, the last time they weren't invited they cursed the gifts from Red Fountain. I don't think Faragonda would want that again," Iris and Emily had entered the restaurant and made their way over to the trio's table.

"Did you leave Elera alone? I don't want her to dump shit in my closet," Ember groaned, showing obvious dislike to the girl. Emily rolled her eyes.

"She was gone by the time we came back from the welcome shower."

"How was it?" Stevie Rae leaned forward. She's heard many things about Alfea's welcome showers and preferred not to go.

"Boring as hell. They lost their taste," Iris sighed as she and Emily pulled up two chairs from a nearby table, beckoning a waiter.

* * *

Elera stuffed her hands into her pockets as she walked through the endless maze of alleys in the city. She didn't even know why she was attending Alfea. If it wasn't the cheapest way to train her powers, she would have left by now. It also didn't help that she was stuck rooming with five annoying, nosy bitches.

"Oh girls, look what we have here! A witchy-wannabe," a voice laughed. Elera rolled her eyes and kept walking, but a figure tripped her. She hit the ground face-first. Rolling over she got a good look of the witch who tripped her.

The witch was extremely tall, but that could be due to the eight inch scarlet pumps that she was wearing. Her hip-length sandy brown hair was in a tight braid, showing off her angled cheekbones. Her clothes consisted of a scarlet red off-the-shoulder top with a black spaghetti strap top under it and dark blue jeans shorts with black belt and round shaped buckle. Her grey eyes were narrowed to slits and a smirk played on her lips.

Elera snarled and pushed herself off of the dusty ground, her eyes flashing a dangerous red. She began to throw a punch, but another voice stopped her.

"Oh I wouldn't do that sweetheart," the ground rumbled beneath her and Elera collapsed again.

"Impeccable timing, Jemina," the first witch smiled.

"Of course, sweetie. Now what do we have here," the girls began to circle Elera. This time, Elera could get a good look at her second attacker. Her voluminous black hair spilled out from under a sleeveless black hoodie, with an olive shirt with the number 7 written on it, underneath. Her black skinny jeans were like a second skin and her converse were dusty. The witch, Jemina, had a chubby face and almond shaped violet eyes. She looked like the kind of girl Elera would befriend.

Jemina bent down and lifted Elera's chin. She tried to move but her jaw stayed firmly locked in the ebony-haired girl's hand. Elera cast a glance over to the other witch. Her eyes were bright red. _She's a blood bender! Well...two can play at this game. _Elera focused her eyes on Jemina. The witch was striking.

Elera's eyes glowed a very bright blue and all of a sudden, Jemina erupted into tears.

"M-moira? What's she d-doing?" Jemina backed away from a smirking Elera. Moira, as Jemina had called her gasped. _So the wannabe is a mood controller. How nice._ Moira advanced on Elera but suddenly felt a burning hatred for Jemina and vice versa. Jemina slitted her eyes and threw her hand against the ground. Moira felt a shock go up her system and then collapsed. Jemina gasped and crawled over to her friend. Elera took the moment. She dramatically picked herself off of the ground, the two witches watching her in fear. A red light engulfed her and when the mist cleared, she was a fairy.

She was wearing a tight black mini-dress with a corset top. Her thin legs were covered by a pale red stockings and bright red knee high boots. Her hair was the same, but her bands were clipped away from her face, making her tear drop shaped birthmark visible. The wings were tiny, as she was still a first year, but they glowed a pale red.

"Now where were we?" Elera grinned landing on the ground.

"Right here," another voice said. Elera groaned. How much witches did she have to fight? She spun to see a third witch, suspended in the air, grinning like she was crazy.

Her dark eyes glowed purple and her violet bob cut rustled in the breeze. She wore a white pant and a purple top, with black army boots. In her tiny hand glowed a ball of black fire. She tossed it at Elera. The fire caught the fairy in the gut and sent her sailing. She crashed on the wall behind her and groaned and she sunk downwards.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming," Jemina laughed as the witch pulled her and Moira off of the ground.

"Alice never disappoints, babe," the witch winked. She turned to Elera, holding another ball of fire.

"Time to finish this shit off and head to a club," she aimed.

"I think you need to re-schedule," five figures landed in front of Elera.

Stevie Rae was at the head of the battalion. Her green one armed top left her left arm bare, showing a green dragon circling it. She wore green shorts with a purple belt and green ankle boots. Purple knitted stockings framed her olive toned legs and her brown hair was tipped with bright red. Her wings glowed purple.

Constance was on the right of Stevie Rae. She wore a simple blue spaghetti strap dress, light blue platform heels and pale blue silk stockings. Her brunette hair was loose and wavy, blowing up in the wind. Her wings shone blue.

Emily was next to Constance. Her brown hair was straight and sleek. She wore a white top with fur around the chest area and on the hem of the elbow length sleeves. Her white skirt was also hemmed with fur and the snow white stocking made her already pale skin look even paler. Her white army boots weren't laced and loose. Her wings were glowing white.

On Stevie Rae's right was Ember. Her orange top covered her arms and the three-quarter orange pants clung to her skin. Underneath the pants were coral stockings and then orange ballet flats. Her blond hair was tied in a high ponytail and the tie was a flower. Her wings glowed pink.

Next to Ember was Iris, Elera's dreaded roommate. She wore a light pink of the shoulder top that from the middle changes into a rainbow colored strap which covers her bellybutton and then into a pink and wavy skirt again. Underneath the skirt she wears rainbow colored stockings and pink pumps. Her wings are glowed gold. Her bright cherry hair was in a loose bun with a few curls hanging down her neck.

"Ready to get this party started?" Stevie Rae smirked.

* * *

The witches were gone, finally. Iris picked herself off the floor and wiped the dust off of her. Stevie Rae helped Emily and Connie off of the boxes they had fallen on and Ember was flying around, making sure the witches weren't coming back. Elera grunted as she lifted herself off of the same spot she had been in. Her red eyes changed to pale red. She was upset.

"A thank you would be nice," Ember landed.

"Why?"

"Because we just saved your ass."

"I had it under control," Elera spat. Her eyes became bright red again. The girls looked at her.

"Under control? They would have killed you!" Iris folded her arms.

"If you hadn't interfered, I would have damaged them!" Elera shouted. Ember scoffed.

"Next time, we'll leave you for the dead," she rolled her eyes, taking off in the direction of Alfea. Connie and Emily followed after her. Iris gave her roommate a sympathetic look before taking off after them. Only Stevie Rae remained.

"I've dealt with people like you before," she said.

"What?"

"People who're angry with the world."

"I'm not-"

"I've done it so much times that I'm used to it."

"Done what?"

"Showed them what they're missing out on."

"I don't miss anything."

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery," Stevie Rae muttered loud enough for Elera to hear before taking off.

And in the shadows of the night, Elera smiled.


End file.
